At the present time, conventional metal alloys are used for the measuring element in such transducers. They are described, for example, in German Published application No. 23 49 281.
This type of measuring element creates a number of problems resulting from the characteristics of the materials used. In particular, incorrect measurements may be caused by temperature changes, and in particular, temperature-dependent changes in the modulus of elasticity or in the length. Additionally, errors are introduced by creep and hysteresis effects.